Girls like you by sector v
Transcript Abby: Spent 24 hours I need more hours with you You spent the weekend Getting even, ooh ooh We spent the late nights Making things right, between us But now it's all good baby Roll that Backwood baby And play me close 'Cause girls like you Run around with guys like me 'Til sundown, when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Girls like you Love fun, yeah me too What I want when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah I need a girl like you, yeah yeah I spent last night On the last flight to you Took a whole day up Trying to get way up, ooh ooh We spent the daylight Trying to make things right between us And now it's all good baby Roll that Backwood baby And play me close 'Cause girls like you Run around with guys like me 'Til sundown, when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Girls like you Love fun, yeah me too What I want when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah I need a girl like you, yeah yeah I need a girl like you, yeah yeah I need a girl like you Abby: Maybe it's 6:45 Maybe I'm barely alive Maybe you've taken my shit for the last time, yeah Abby and Kuki: Maybe I know that I'm drunk Maybe I know you're the one Maybe I'm thinking it's better if you drive Abby: 'Cause girls like you Run around with guys like me 'Til sundown, when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Stefieb: Not too long ago I was dancing for dollars Know it's really real if I let you meet my mama You don't want a girl like me, I'm too crazy But every other girl you meet is fugazy I'm sure them other girls were nice enough But you need someone to spice it up So who you gonna call? Cardi, Cardi Come and rev it up like a Harley, Harley Why is the best fruit always forbidden? I'm coming to you now doin' 20 over the limit The red light, red light, stop, stop I don't play when it comes to my heart (let's get it though) I don't really want a white horse and a carriage I'm thinkin' more of white Porsches and karats I need you right here 'cause every time you fall I play with this kitty like you play with your guitar All: 'Cause girls like you Run around with guys like me 'Til sundown, when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Girls like you Love fun, yeah me too What I want when I come through I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah I need a girl like you, yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah I need a girl like you Bloopers Director: and action! Stefieb: not too long ago i was peeing my pants Director: cut! (Take 2) Stefieb: not too long ago I was jumpscared by tons of BND masks Director: cut! (Take 3) Abby: cause girls like you run around with guys like big fat meanies Star butterfly: (mrs puff voice) as if I really look like this? Director: cut! (Take 4) Abby: cause girls like you run around with guys like me, TIL sundown... Director: cut! That’s not star butterfly, that’s bear (Take 5) Abby: yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, I need a girl with boobs (Wendy taking her shirt and bra off revealing boobs) Director: hey! Wendy, if you show boobs and appear naked on the music video, your in trouble! (Take 6) Abby: maybe it's time for Five Minutes More! Director: Cut! This is not the time to play Five Minutes More! (Take 7) Stefieb: so who you gonna call, troublemaker Director: cut, that is not the line you said (Take 8) Abby: Hello, everyone, I'm Eric Smith! And this is my brother David! And this is my sister, Ivy! And this is my Dad! And this is my Mom! Director: cut, this isn’t Eric smith’s preschool, it’s girls like you Trivia